Heads or Tails ?
by D.Dewitt
Summary: Les tours de verre, teintées de la faible lumière de la lune, se tiennent debout dans la noirceur de la nuit. Et l'homme partagé entre blanc et noir erre au gré du tintement de sa pièce de monnaie favorite, dont le son fait fuir même les plus craints des criminels de la Ville Noire.
1. Le flic, la copine et le brûlé

**001 : Le flic, la copine et le carbonisé**

Autour d'eux, il n'y a que le silence. Un silence de plomb, qui effraierait n'importe qui de normalement constitué. Mais eux n'ont pas le temps d'avoir peur. Pas maintenant. Ils doivent faire leur travail et laisser les sentiments de personnel de côté. Autrement, ils risquent d'avoir du mal à mener à bien leur délicate mission. Le brun qui est en tête de file, pistolet à la main, ne semble pas très satisfait de voir un intrus les accompagner ; car parmi les trois individus armés se trouve ce que l'on peut qualifier, dans le jargon de la police, de "civil". Mais ce civil a tellement fait des pieds et des mains pour les accompagner que les deux représentants de l'ordre ont eu du mal à refuser. Surtout si l'on prend en compte le fait que la femme du groupe est sa petite-amie.

\- Nora, tu n'aurais pas dû lui céder.

La trentenaire aux longs cheveux roux et au regard d'émeraude sourit gentiment à son collègue.

\- Tu lui as cédé, moi, j'ai juste un peu aidé. C'est toi le commissaire.

L'homme brun soupire, mais ne réplique pas. Cela ne sert à rien d'argumenter avec Nora Wilson, de toute façon, car elle est bien plus obstinée que le commun des mortels. Sa chevelure de feu n'a d'égal que son tempérament bouillonnant. L'homme blond en costume hors de prix, qui ferme la marche, se plaît à écouter, silencieux, la conversation entre le commissaire de police Fries et sa petite-amie.

Ah, Nora. Il la connaît depuis longtemps - peut-être depuis qu'il travaille dans le milieu juridique -, mais ça y est, depuis un an, ils sortent ensemble. Au commissariat du coin, les paris vont bon train concernant la date de leurs fiançailles. Car ils s'aiment, c'est indéniable, mais ils n'ont jamais évoqué très sérieusement un éventuel mariage.

Le hangar est toujours aussi silencieux. Il faut dire que s'introduire de nuit dans la zone industrielle de la Ville Noire d'Unys demande un sacré courage ; d'aucuns disent que c'est le lieu de rendez-vous le plus prisé des dealers de drogue et des braqueurs émérites. Mais le travail n'attend pas. Les deux plus haut-gradés de la police locale ont toujours été des travailleurs zélés veillant au bien des habitants plus que de raison. Tandis que le troisième compte se faire un nom en tant que nouveau procureur général du coin, et ce en accompagnant des officiers sur le terrain, histoire de montrer sa bonne volonté au grand public. Il a toujours été à l'aise avec les caméras et les projecteurs, et sait comment s'y prendre pour retourner les foules.

L'affaire sur laquelle ils enquêtent est des plus banales. Un trafiquant de drogue notoire a finalement été balancé par l'un de ses sbires, qui a indiqué à la police l'emplacement de son stock. Evidemment, il pourrait s'agir d'un piège, mais les représentants de l'ordre ont refusé d'attendre : s'ils n'arrêtent pas ce dealer au plus vite, ils auront du mal à le coincer par la suite. Selon les dires du rapporteur, il se déroulera une transaction le soir-même, au hangar 14-B, vers minuit et demie. Le commissaire Harold Fries consulte sa montre. Minuit et quart. Dans peu de temps, Marcus Gilden sera là, prêt à se faire passer les menottes. La notoriété du nouveau procureur général grimpera bientôt en flèche en ville, et dans le même temps, celle du commissariat local, qui travaille en étroite collaboration avec le bureau du procureur. Oui, c'est le plan idéal pour se faire un nom dans la Ville Noire. Même les policiers les plus droits et honnêtes sont forcés de faire des magouilles pour s'éléver, ici.

\- J'entends quelque chose, chuchote Nora, à couvert derrière un mur de béton.

Les deux hommes tendent l'oreille. En effet, ils perçoivent ce qui s'apparente à un son de moteur. Cela doit venir de l'extérieur. Le vrombissement s'arrête, et des bruits de pas, ainsi que des éclats de voix, parviennent aux trois représentants de la justice. Le procureur général semble plus serein que les deux policiers, malgré son manque d'expérience sur le terrain. Oh, il a bien été enquêteur quelques années plus tôt, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps ; son ascension a été fulgurante. Il repousse une courte mèche de cheveux blonds sur son front pâle et sourit à sa compagne, qui semble s'inquiéter plus que nécessaire.

\- Je suis certain que ça se passera bien. Tu verras, on va arrêter ce sale type et je deviendrai célèbre. On s'achètera un immense penthouse en centre-ville.

Le commissaire Fries lui fait signe de se taire : ça y est, les visiteurs sont arrivés. Marcus Gilden, le trafiquant, est un petit homme, qui doit mesurer moins d'un mètre soixante-dix. Il tient un Caninos en laisse. Ses cheveux noirs sont désordonnés sur son crâne, et ses yeux marrons semblent dénués d'expression. Il est vêtu intégralement de noir.

\- Il est aveugle... déduit rapidement Nora en observant sa démarche un peu maladroite et le Pokémon qui semble le guider.

L'homme brun hoche doucement la tête. En effet, si on est un minimum observateur, cela saute aux yeux. Derrière Marcus, un homme costaud s'affaire pour rassembler des caisses dans un camion, tandis qu'une magnifique femme d'une quarantaine d'années discute avec le trafiquant.

\- On avait convenu cinquante-mille, c'est bien ça ?

Le non-voyant acquiesce lentement, presque précautionneusement, comme s'il craignait que sa tête puisse tomber. La grande brune sort un chéquier de la poche de son long manteau de fourrure et tend un morceau de papier imprimé à l'homme.

\- Jack, peux-tu vérifier que le compte y est ? demande-t-il à l'adresse du colosse qui charge des caisses dans le camion.

Le grand homme s'exécute.

\- Tout est en ordre, patron.

Le vieil homme - car il doit au moins avoir soixante-ans - sourit de toutes ses dents. Un sourire effrayant, qui dévoile des dents jaunies et un peu tordues. Le genre de vision cauchemardesque qui ferait trembler n'importe qui.

Cachés, les trois observateurs silencieux décident qu'il est temps d'agir, car la femme est retournée dans le camion, et le colosse semble avoir disparu dans la nuit. Il ne reste plus que le terrifiant non-voyant au Caninos, qui semble préoccupé par quelque chose.

\- On y va, signale le commissaire Fries tout en se relevant, arme au poing.

Les deux autres suivent aussitôt, serrant précautionneusement leur calibre .45 contre eux, les doigts prêts à appuyer sur la gâchette.

\- Qui est là ? panique le vieillard, encerclé par ses opposants. Cani ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le Pokémon au pelage roux rayé de noir, pour toute réponse, pousse un grognement clairement menaçant. Nul doute que si l'un des trois s'en prend à son maître, il n'hésitera pas à se déchaîner.

\- Marcus Gilden ? demande Nora, bien que déjà certaine de la réponse.

Le trafiquant reprend un peu de sa contenance et hoche tranquillement la tête, comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

Sa voix est terriblement désincarnée, fantômatique. Comme si ce type était revenu d'outre-tombe. Le procureur général ne peut retenir un tremblement. C'est assez pour que le Caninos sente sa peur et ne se mette à cracher une petite gerbe de flammes dans sa direction. Les événements s'enchaînent à une vitesse effrayante. La joue droite de l'homme blond commence à brûler. Il hurle, d'une voix à faire pâlir la mort. Il souffre. Nora se cache les yeux, elle fond en larmes dans les bras du commissaire, qui peine à garder le contrôle. Fries fait sortir son Carabaffe, qui s'empresse d'éteindre la flammèche qui continue à faire crier l'homme de loi.

\- Gilden s'est enfui ! peste l'homme brun, les dents et les poings serrés.

Mais Nora ne l'écoute pas. Elle a les yeux rivés sur l'homme de sa vie, qui se tient péniblement debout, la tête baissée, ses mèches blondes désordonnées, et empestant le sang et la chair brûlée. Lorsqu'il lève la tête, elle constate l'étendue des dégâts. Sa joue droite est méconnaissable. Une partie de la peau a été calcinée, la chair est rougie par endroits et on voit encore de la fumée grisâtre. Heureusement, ses yeux ont été épargnés. Mais ils ont perdu de leur éclat. Le bleu-gris si étincelant qu'elle a toujours connu s'est terni. Ils garderont tous les deux des cicatrices de cet événement terrifiant.

\- William, dis quelque chose...

Le procureur général est enfermé dans un mutisme effrayant. Soudain, sans crier gare, il prend ses jambes à son cou, comme en proie à une folie étrange. Il ne peut pas rester avec eux. Il n'est plus le même. Cet incident a suffi à ébranler tout ce en quoi il croyait pourtant dur comme fer. Il a entrevu, l'espace d'un instant, la vérité. S'il veut ramener la justice sur la Ville Noire, il va devoir user de moyens plus radicaux.

Il veut oublier le visage sévère mais bon du commissaire Harold Fries, qui l'a toujours soutenu dans sa carrière dans le monde juridique. Mais surtout, il doit oublier celui souriant, magnifique, adorable de Nora Wilson, la femme de sa vie. Car il semble que cette vérité, qu'il n'a fait qu'entrevoir, est plus importante que son bonheur personnel. Un bonheur qu'il ne connaîtra jamais plus. Car il est maintenant l'homme à la joue brûlée. Le nouveau symbole de justice qui régnera sur la ville la plus gangrénée par le crime de tout Unys.

Il a semé ses poursuivants. Il sort son bien le plus précieux de sa poche. Un pokédollar en or massif qu'il a reçu de sa mère, et qui l'a toujours aidé dans ses choix difficiles.

Une rapide impulsion du pouce. La pièce s'élève et effectue de multiples rotations, pour retomber dans sa main. Il a fait son choix. Car la vie est une succession de décisions qui, après tout, peuvent bien être prises à pile ou face.

Ainsi commence la déchéance du procureur général William J. Tillinghast.


	2. Passé, présent, futur

**002 : Il était son passé, son présent, mais pas son futur**

Nora Wilson se tient debout, le regard vide, devant les grandes portes du commissariat de la Ville Noire. Elle vient de perdre l'homme de sa vie. La descente de police de la veille a été la plus terrible de sa vie. Le commissaire et elle, accompagnés du procureur général en fonction depuis peu, se sont rendus dans un vieux hangar où un trafiquant de drogue opérait ses transactions. Manque de chance, le Caninos du criminel a décidé de brûler une partie du visage de son bien-aimé, ce qui n'a pas manqué de le rendre fou. Il s'est enfui des lieux du drame et n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis lors. Elle s'inquiète. Elle est pratiquement certaine que s'il voulait revenir auprès d'elle, ce serait déjà fait. Maintenant, elle vit dans l'appartement trop grand qu'il avait pu s'offrir avec son salaire. Elle s'y sent trop seule, à pleurer parmi les meubles, les bibelots et les souvenirs, recroquevillée sur leur lit.

\- Allez, tu peux le faire. Il réapparaîtra ce soir à la porte avec son visage comme neuf, et on oubliera cette histoire.

Elle ne peut plus faire que ça, maintenant. Espérer. Avec de la chance, il a juste trouvé atroce l'idée de devoir infliger la vision de sa joue calcinée à Nora, et il est parti se faire "retaper" un peu pour pouvoir revenir. Même si cette hypothèse lui paraît clairement ridicule - car invraisemblable -, elle s'y raccroche autant que faire se peut. Elle n'a pas d'autre moyen de rester saine d'esprit que cela. Se raccrocher à une conviction.

Alors elle prend le Tauros par les cornes - ou plutôt son courage à deux mains - et franchit, d'un pas décidé, les portes de son lieu de travail. Aussitôt arrivée, elle le regrette déjà ; des dizaines de paires d'yeux sont tournées vers elle, et elle peut sentir leur curiosité malsaine la traverser de part en part. Car il est de notoriété publique, en ville, qu'elle et le récent procureur général maintenant disparu William Tillinghast se fréquentent intimement. Se fréquentaient. Elle ne sait pas trop, pour l'instant.

\- Alors, il est revenu ? questionna une femme.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venue travailler, aujourd'hui ?

\- Toutes mes condoléances...

A cette dernière phrase, elle manqua de fondre en larmes. Il n'est pas mort, bon dieu de merde ! Juste un peu défiguré et quelque peu introuvable, rien d'aussi alarmant. Bon, bien sûr que c'est alarmant. Elle-même s'inquiète à outrance, mais de là à accepter de répondre aux questions de ces imbéciles heureux qui n'ont même pas idée de ce qu'elle ressent... elle aurait bien envie d'en taper un ou deux, tiens. Elle se retient néanmoins, accordant beaucoup d'importance à l'éducation qu'elle a pu recevoir. Elle ne s'abaisserait pas à leur niveau.

\- Foutez-moi la paix, un peu ! On peut jamais travailler dans ce commissariat de fous.

En effet, il règne toujours, dans les locaux de la police, une atmosphère bruyante et une odeur de café omniprésente. Cela n'a jamais été aussi vrai que ce 6 juin 2010. Nora Wilson, lieutenant de police et donc seconde employée dans la hiérarchie, vient de perdre son compagnon, et on la harcèle de tous côtés ! Même durant les affaires de meurtres en série, elle n'a jamais été aussi sollicitée que maintenant. La trentenaire à la chevelure de feu se laisse lourdement tomber sur le fauteuil de son bureau, dont elle a fermé la porte à clé, pour être à l'abri de ces gêneurs indiscrets. C'est vrai, quoi ? Depuis quand se délecte-t-on du malheur des autres à ce point ?

Il s'écoule environ une heure - durant laquelle elle ne fait absolument rien, à part somnoler, nourrie d'un espoir fragile - avant que le commissaire Harold Fries n'arrive à la porte de son bureau. Comme c'est son supérieur hiérarchique, elle est obligée de lui ouvrir. Il entre et ne tourne pas autour du pot.

\- Tu aurais dû rester chez toi.

Elle balaye, d'un geste de la main, sa remarque, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'insignifiant.

\- Arrête, je vais bien. Sérieusement, tout le monde me harcèle, maintenant !

Evidemment qu'elle ne va pas bien. Mais elle est trop fière pour l'admettre. Elle se mure dans une confiance absolue en elle pour éviter de craquer. Elle a toujours fait comme ça, et d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, c'est plutôt efficace. Bien que dans le cas présent, elle doute elle-même fortement du retour de l'homme de sa vie.

Sans demander une quelconque permission, le commissaire s'assoit et la dévisage, avec ce regard réprobateur qui lui rappelle tant son propre père. Mince, si lui aussi s'y met, elle va avoir du mal à s'en sortir.

\- Je t'en prie, pas de sermon outrageusement long pour me dire à quel point je suis stupide, bornée, et que je détourne volontairement les yeux de la vérité ! se plaint-elle.

Fries hausse un sourcil.

\- Aujourd'hui, je n'ai même pas besoin de le faire.

\- Tu penses, j'ai l'impression que tu te comportes comme un père pour moi, qui suis une adolescente rebelle et chiante.

En temps normal, l'homme brun aurait ricané, mais il ne s'en sent pas la force. Il est venu ici dans un seul but, et il compte s'y tenir. Sans crier gare, il se lève, prend la femme rousse par le bras et la traîne jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je veux pas retourner chez moi !

\- Va donc prendre un peu l'air, ça te fera le plus grand bien. Reviens ici dans une heure si tu te sens capable de bosser, sinon, rentre chez toi.

Il a dit ça d'un ton qui ne souffre d'aucune réplique. Puis il la met presque dehors, pour refermer la porte derrière. Résultat, Nora peste en silence contre son supérieur et ami. Bien sûr, il fait ça pour son bien, elle le sait. Mais elle a du mal à accepter qu'on lui vienne en aide. Merde, elle vient de perdre la personne à laquelle elle tient le plus, et elle n'arrive presque plus à pleurer. Elle jette un œil de l'autre côté de la rue. Le parc central. Bon.

Une fois arrivée dans l'un des coins les plus animés du parc, elle s'assoit sur un banc et libère ses deux Pokémon de leur prison sphérique. Le premier, qu'elle a eu à ses douze ans, est un Mangriff au pelage blanc et roux magnifique, dont elle s'est bien occupée ces vingt dernières années. L'autre est un Insécateur aux lames acérées. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se met à parler toute seule. A ressasser de vieux souvenirs. Ses Pokémon l'écoutaient attentivement.

\- Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois... je bossais aux affaires internes, et lui à la criminelle. On s'est croisés dans la salle des archives. Y'a plus romantique, comme endroit, hein ? Bizarrement, on s'est vus souvent, après ça. En tant que bons amis. La salle des archives nous réunissait plus d'une fois par semaine. On échangeait des plaisanteries et des banalités. Rien de génial, mais il a don pour fasciner les gens. Même en racontant des trucs ennuyeux... il manie bien l'art du discours, je dois dire.

Nora n'a pas remarqué qu'une vieille dame s'est installée à sa droite sur le banc, écoutant d'une oreille les divagations d'une trentenaire perdue.

\- Je crois que notre premier rencard remonte à un peu plus d'un an. Je dois avouer que ça n'a pas été très concluant, ce soir-là. Il m'a emmenée dans un resto hyper guindé, et je me sentais vraiment pas à ma place. J'ai pensé que nous vivions dans des mondes trop différents... moi, la fille qui a les moyens de se payer un fast-food ou un petit diner américain, et lui, le procureur pété de fric qui va dans des clubs chics, c'est pas compatible.

La vieille dame a laissé place a un adolescent. Nora n'a toujours rien remarqué. Les yeux dans le vague, elle poursuit, d'une voix blanche.

\- Il m'a avoué, un peu plus tard, que s'il m'a emmenée là-bas, c'est qu'il pensait que ça me plairait. C'est mignon. Je pensais qu'en fait, c'était son genre, mais non, il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi. J'avais un peu honte, étant donné que je n'avais rien remarqué. Il y a eu un silence gêné. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Et après, sans prévenir, il m'a embrassée. C'était... ouah, personne ne m'avait jamais roulé une pelle comme ça !

Elle fond en larmes. L'adolescent assis à côté, perplexe, ne dit rien et s'en va, laissant la place vacante à une mère et son bébé.

\- J'ai besoin de sentir encore tout ça, le... le goût mentholé de ses lèvres, son regard étincelant posé sur moi, ses petites attentions anodines et qui pourtant me semblent si importantes, son odeur de parfum mêlé à la cigarette...

Et elle continue comme cela pendant un long moment, les interlocuteurs s'enchaînant à côté d'elle sur le banc sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Evidemment, elle ne remarque pas l'homme en costume hors de prix, un chapeau baissé sur son visage, qui s'assoit lui aussi sur ce banc. Le tintement familier de cette pièce de monnaie qu'il lance et rattrape constamment la fait sursauter. Mais lorsqu'elle observe autour d'elle, elle ne voit pas cet homme à la présence rassurante. Cet homme qu'elle a appris à aimer, et qui lui manque horriblement.


	3. I know what you DID

**003 : I know what you D.I.D.**

Le manoir des Villias, l'une des familles ayant participé à la fondation de la Ville Noire quelques siècles plus tôt, est aujourd'hui totalement abandonné. L'immense bâtisse de style architectural ancien comme on en voyait rarement dans les environs, faite de briques rouges, est rongée par le lierre grimpant qui recouvre une bonne partie de la façade. Ce qui lui confère un côté assez mystique, en réalité. L'électricité y est toujours présente, malgré l'absence d'habitant dans cette sinistre demeure.

Chose étrange, les grandes portes d'ordinaires condamnées par une planche de bois solide ne le sont plus.

Il marche péniblement. Il a mal. Très mal. Mais il ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital. Pourquoi, il n'en sait rien. C'est comme si son esprit ne lui obéissait plus. Le bruit de ses pas résonne dans l'immense demeure inhabitée, ce qui manque de lui arracher un frisson à chaque fois. Il a des cernes bien visibles sous ses yeux bleus-gris plus ternes qu'à l'accoutumée, et ses cheveux blonds retombent sur son front, sales et poussiéreux. Il n'aime pas toute cette saleté présente dans cette vieille baraque grinçante, mais il n'a pas le choix. S'il veut rester caché un moment, c'est le meilleur endroit. Aucun flic ni criminel ne s'y risque jamais, à cause des rumeurs.

Car il paraîtrait que la maison des Villias est hantée. Ce ne sont, bien sûr, que des ragots, mais personne n'a encore eu le courage de l'acheter. Le panneau indiquant qu'elle est en vente, présent depuis au moins cinquante ans, n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il est maintenant presque illisible. De toute façon, vu l'état de la demeure, il ne serait pas très rentable d'en faire l'acquisition ; le plancher est troué par endroits, le jardin est plein d'herbes folles, sans compter les innombrables fenêtres brisées et l'incroyable amoncellement de poussière qui se soulève au simple passage d'un doigt sur un meuble.

Le procureur général Tillinghast a bien choisi son endroit pour se faire discret. Car malgré tout ce qu'il a accompli jusqu'ici pour être vu comme un homme droit, honnête et respectueux de la loi, il a l'impression que tout cela est vain. Il a eu, l'espace d'un instant, une sensation étrange, comme une révélation, au moment où sa joue brûlait atrocement. Il ne saurait dire de quoi il s'agit ; il a juste la conviction qu'il est devenu un homme nouveau.

Ses pas résonnent toujours dans le vide inquiétant du manoir, mais il ne flanche pas ; il pourra se reposer une fois qu'il aura trouvé un endroit assez confortable. Tout le monde sait que l'habitation est encore parfaitement meublée, alors il trouvera bien un canapé ou un fauteuil où dormir un peu. Si toutefois il y parvient, car il en doute fortement. La douleur est fulgurante. Il a l'impression que sa joue droite est encore en train de brûler sous les flammes de ce stupide Pokémon. Tout ça parce qu'il avait insisté pour participer à une descente de police !

Une voix dans sa tête lui hurle de ne pas y repenser, de tout oublier et de se focaliser sur le plus important : la justice. Car il allait devenir le nouveau symbole, terrifiant mais équitable, de la lutte contre le mal qui gangrène la ville. Il en est intimement persuadé, et il est convaincu que rien ne le détournera de cette certitude. Il doit être le sauveur de la Ville Noire. C'est son destin, et on n'y échappe pas. Pour se rassurer, il fait, comme il en a l'habitude, sauter sa pièce de monnaie d'un pokédollar en or massif, à l'aide de son pouce, pour la rattraper ensuite. Face. Bien. Il est toujours chanceux ; les dieux sont avec lui.

Il interrompt sa marche, qui lui a semblé interminable, lorsqu'il pousse la double porte d'une pièce impressionnante, qui est sans doute un salon. Une table basse, des fauteuils, un canapé, et une télévision... oui, un salon. Il s'avance péniblement jusqu'au divan et se laisse lourdement tomber dessus, tout en saisissant la télécommande posée sur le meuble.

\- Avec un peu de chance, elle fonctionne... marmonne-t-il, d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude, sans doute à cause du manque d'hydratation.

Il presse le bouton de marche, et effectivement, l'écran s'allume sur la chaîne d'informations de la ville. Il hausse un sourcil en reconnaissant la journaliste qui parle. Une femme sympathique, d'une cinquantaine d'années, qu'il a déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer pour une interview. Elle semble sincèrement peinée, si l'on en croit son expression attristée et le ton de sa voix un peu chevrotante. Elle annonce les dernières nouvelles, l'air grave.

\- Cela fait dix-huit heures que nous n'avons toujours aucun signe de vie du procureur général, monsieur William Tillinghast. Nous avons bien essayé d'interroger ses proches, mais le commissaire Fries, son plus proche collaborateur, s'est montré évasif et a refusé de nous accorder une interview. Quant à Nora Wilson, sa compagne, elle s'est murée dans un silence religieux et a fondu en larmes.

L'homme blond en costume serre les dents, avant de s'en mordre les doigts ; la douleur lui arrache une plainte. Qu'elle ne montre pas d'images de Nora en train de pleurer à la télévision. Ce serait trop humiliant. Pour elle, mais aussi pour lui. Il doit absolument oublier cette partie-là de sa vie pour bâtir l'avenir dont la Ville Noire a besoin. C'est cette voix dans sa tête qui n'arrête pas de le lui répéter.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû, aux alentours de quinze heures, suivre la belle femme rousse jusqu'à son lieu de travail, puis au parc. Il s'est même assis sur un banc, juste à côté d'elle - un chapeau dissimulant son visage -, mais elle n'a pas semblé le remarquer. De plus, il a risqué sa discrétion en faisant son geste machinal avec sa pièce. Elle a peut-être bel et bien reconnu ce son caractéristique, et maintenant, qui sait, elle est à sa recherche ? Il n'y a pas pensé, à cette éventualité ; il sait pertinemment que Nora est bien assez courageuse pour se lancer à ses trousses à travers toute la ville, manoir hanté ou pas.

\- J'ai toujours détesté sa façon de ranger ce bureau... soupire la trentenaire rousse, mains sur les hanches et manches retroussées, prête à entamer ses recherches.

Son fidèle Mangriff à ses côtés, elle a l'intention de se lancer dans la périlleuse fouille du bureau de son compagnon. Un meuble élégant, en acajou, mais jonché de dossiers juridiques en tout genre auxquelles elle ne comprend pas tout. Les procédures pénales, ce n'est pas vraiment de son ressort. Elle s'occupe plus des arrestations et des enquêtes. Chacun son travail. La masse hallucinante de documents lui fait un peu peur, mais si elle veut avoir une chance de mettre la main sur celui qu'elle convoite, elle est forcée de s'y atteler. Elle sait bien qu'il est là, car elle ne l'a trouvé nulle part ailleurs, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. Tout le reste de leur appartement étant correctement rangé, ce bureau diabolique recèle forcément le papier.

Elle regarde son Pokémon et hoche la tête.

\- C'est parti, mon kiki...

Les deux compères farfouillent activement dans les tiroirs pleins à craquer du meuble hors de prix, faisant tomber quelques feuilles au passage. Nora soupira bruyamment. Elle n'a de cesse de lui répéter, pourtant, qu'il devrait ranger ce bureau infernal plus souvent. Bien sûr, il ne l'écoute pas. Elle peut certes comprendre - son travail est exténuant et il n'a sans doute pas la force de faire autre chose après -, son côté un peu maniaque reprend parfois le dessus. La rousse manque de fondre en larmes lorsqu'elle tombe sur son portefeuille, situé quelque part dans la pile de dossiers. Il ne l'a même pas pris avec lui ? Cela ne lui ressemble décidément pas.

\- Je regarde ou pas ?

Comme son Mangriff hausse les épaules, faute d'avoir un argument quelconque, elle risque un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il n'y a rien de bien inattendu : quelques billets de cent pokédollars, de la petite monnaie, sa carte de crédit et une photographie datant de plusieurs mois. Ils sont là, William et elle, souriants, juste après un procès auquel Nora a voulu assister. Il a gagné haut la main, étayant divers arguments impressionnants, elle s'en souvient comme si c'était la veille.

Nora a toujours été fière de sa mémoire. Pas parfaite, mais tout de même impressionnante. Par exemple, elle peut vous répéter la liste de tous les criminels qu'elle a coffré ces trois dernières années. Son métier lui a toujours énormément tenu à cœur, et encore aujourd'hui elle se plaît à éradiquer le mal dans les rues de sa ville natale. A contrecœur, elle repose le portefeuille pour se replonger dans ses recherches. Elle espère se tromper, mais le destin n'est pas très gentil avec elle ces derniers jours.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle trouve l'épaisse pochette brune marquée de l'inscription "dossier médical", elle soupire, à la fois de soulagement et d'appréhension. Elle sait ce qu'elle va trouver là-dedans, et elle espère sincèrement que le médecin s'est fourvoyé. Bien que ce soit la seule explication logique à cette soudaine disparition. Elle cherche parmi les papiers et trouve celui qui l'intéresse. Elle ignore pourquoi il garde ce dossier dans son bureau, étant donné qu'il ne le consulte jamais, mais tant pis. Au moins, elle sait qu'il ignore l'existence de cette feuille de papier, ordinaire à première vue, qui a tant bouleversé Nora lorsque le médecin la lui a tendue, en lui faisant promettre de ne jamais rien révéler à William. Selon les dires du praticien, cela risquerait de provoquer des catastrophes.

\- Eh merde, j'y crois pas. Si ce médecin avait raison... merde !

Elle chiffonna la feuille et ne tarda pas à la jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche, pour ensuite s'étaler sur le lit, épuisée, plus psychologiquement que physiquement. Son Pokémon partit lui chercher un verre d'eau, soucieux.

Quelques mois plus tôt, lors d'un examen médical de routine, le médecin a diagnostiqué quelque chose d'inhabituel chez le procureur général. Nora a refusé d'y croire, car cela lui semblait totalement idiot, mais maintenant qu'il a disparu, elle songe de plus en plus à l'éventualité que cela soit fondé. Après tout, c'était peut-être une maladie latente, qui s'est révélée suite à un traumatisme particulièrement violent. Comme la brûlure de sa joue qui lui a causé tant de douleur.

Et s'il souffrait réellement d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité ?

Nora vide d'un trait son verre d'eau et se blottit contre son Mangriff, qui perçoit la détresse de sa dresseuse. Les ennuis ne font sans doute que commencer.


	4. Impartiale, équitable, vraie

**004 : Impartiale, équitable, vraie**

Le crime est partout dans la Ville Noire. Il est peut-être même plus important que tout le reste, d'ailleurs. La métropole est presque sous le contrôle du parrain mafieux local, qui ne devrait pas tarder à acquérir le poste de maire. Et là, l'anarchie pourra reprendre tous ses droits sur la cité aux immeubles noirs. Des minables voleurs des rues aux tueurs à gages les plus infâmes, on peut affirmer sans crainte qu'il s'agit du lieu au taux de criminalité le plus élevé de tout Unys.

Intéressons-nous particulièrement à l'un des piliers du réseau illégal qui sévit là-bas ; le chef mafieux du coin, David Falcone. Un homme a l'air plutôt banal, vu comme ça ; cheveux noirs, courts et bien peignés, yeux gris un tantinet inquisiteurs et visage, pas disgracieux du tout, montrant qu'il approche dangereusement de la quarantaine. C'est surtout son accoutrement qui fait se retourner tous ceux qui croisent son chemin, en réalité ; car il est vêtu d'un costume dont le prix ferait s'évanouir n'importe quel habitant des bas quartiers, d'une couleur rouge bordeaux élégante qui ne passe pas inaperçue. Du reste, sa chemise blanche et sa cravate noire n'attirent pas trop l'attention. Son chapeau, de la même couleur que son costume et agrémenté d'un ruban noir, vient compléter le tout.

\- P'pa, on passe jamais par là, d'habitude. Même si tu viens presque jamais me chercher, j'arrive à m'en rendre compte, soupire l'adolescente assise à l'arrière de la voiture.

L'homme hausse un sourcil, étonné, puis sourit. Décidément, elle est aussi observatrice que sa défunte mère, cette fille-là.

\- J'ai un truc à faire, avant de rentrer, ma chérie. Ce ne sera pas long, vraiment.

\- Bah, fais-toi plaisir.

La jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris, identiques à ceux de son père, se replonge dans la lecture de sa bande-dessinée de super-héros. Ida Falcone a toujours été une adolescente un peu garçonne et désintéressée de tout ce qui touche habituellement les filles de son âge ; le maquillage, les beaux gosses et les fêtes étudiantes ne lui disent vraiment rien. Elle préfère se plonger dans des bouquins ou des jeux vidéo des heures durant, enfermée dans son immense chambre, histoire de s'occuper. Car elle se sent énormément seule depuis le décès de sa mère. Elle et son père vivent tous les deux dans une maison trop grande pour eux, et comme elle a tendance à faire preuve, sans le vouloir, d'une empathie extrême, elle ne ressent que trop bien la détresse qui émane de son seul parent vivant.

Bien sûr, elle n'ignore rien des activités illicites de son père, mais elle lui fait confiance ; elle sait qu'il n'est pas homme à tuer quelqu'un à moins d'y être obligé, et cela lui suffit. Elle-même, parfois, consomme de l'alcool alors qu'elle n'en a pas l'âge. C'est certes un délit très mineur comparé à tous les détournements de fonds, réglements de compte et autres que les hommes de son père pratiquent, mais elle est mal placée pour faire la morale à quelqu'un. Et elle aime l'homme qui l'élève seul depuis plus de dix ans maintenant.

\- T'as l'air soucieux, finit par dire Ida, cinq minutes après leur première conversation.

David hausse les épaules. Pour être soucieux, oui, il l'est. Le matin-même, il a reçu une lettre étrange et non signée - sentant un peu le brûlé, d'ailleurs - lui demandant de venir, peu après dix-huit heures, au manoir des Villias, situé dans les anciens quartiers de la ville, qui datent de l'époque coloniale et qui ne sont plus habités que par des gens extrêmements fortunés. Il connaît, comme tout le monde, la réputation sordide de cette demeure abandonné depuis plus de cinquante ans ; elle serait hantée. Personne n'a jamais osé vérifier la véracité de cette thèse, mais les rumeurs suffisent à faire paniquer les foules. C'est surtout la mention d'une "offre intéressante et non-négligeable" qui a véritablement attiré l'attention du riche criminel. Il s'agit peut-être d'un piège, mais qu'importe ; il se doit d'aller voir de quoi il s'agit, autrement, sa crédibilité pourrait être remise en cause. Le criminel le plus influent de la ville aurait peur des fantômes ? En voilà un gros titre qui plairait aux flics. Jamais il ne laisserait passer ça.

\- Tout va bien, chérie, je vais juste régler une petite affaire.

\- Dans les vieux quartiers de la ville ? s'étonne l'adolescente, incrédule. Je veux bien te croire, mais y'a rien d'intéressant ici. D'habitude, tu fais tes affaires en centre-ville.

David hausse un sourcil.

\- Depuis quand tu te soucies autant de mes affaires professionnelles ?

\- Ah non, non, c'est toi qui m'en parles de temps en temps. J'ai vécu toute ma vie ici, tu penses que je connais bien la ville. On ne me la fait pas.

Le père sourit. Il est vraiment heureux d'avoir pu avoir un enfant. Une fille adorable et très perspicace, qui plus est. Il a l'impression de se sentir plus humain, lorsqu'il rentre le soir, en voyant son visage qui lui rappelle sa défunte épouse. Même les jours où il a tué. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le fait d'être père qui le lavera de tous ses péchés. Impossible.

Ida soupire lorsque la voiture s'arrête, et observe, mi-étonnée, mi-curieuse, l'édifice devant lequel son paternel s'est garé. Le manoir abandonné des Villias. La maison hantée de la ville. Rien que ça. Elle se demande vaguement ce qu'il vient foutre ici, mais après tout, ça ne la regarde pas vraiment. Sans doute une histoire sordide d'adultes. Elle a beau avoir dix-huit ans, elle estime que les problèmes propres aux adultes sont encore loin de la concerner. Elle ne le sait pas encore, mais elle se trompe lourdement.

\- Tu restes dans la voiture, d'accord ? lui signale son père, qu'elle n'a même pas vu descendre de la voiture, trop absorbée dans sa contemplation de la bâtisse datant de la fondation de la ville, aux briques rouges et au lierre grimpant jusqu'aux plus hautes fenêtres.

La jeune fille blonde proteste.

\- T'es pas sérieux ? J'aimerais tellement visiter cette vieille maison !

David secoue vigoureusement la tête, inflexible.

\- Tu restes là, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Il farfouille un instant dans les poches de son long manteau noir, qu'il porte par-dessus son costume bordeaux distinctif, et en sort un pistolet calibre .45 qu'il tend à l'adolescente. Elle frissonne.

\- Un flingue ? Je... j'aurai pas besoin de l'utiliser, hein ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ferme les yeux, pousse un profond soupir et la regarde droit dans les yeux, très sérieux.

\- Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici une demi-heure, tu te tires d'ici en vitesse avec la voiture. Les clés sont sur le contact. L'arme, c'est juste en dernier recours. Okay ?

Elle hoche la tête, mal à l'aise. Bien entendu, elle sait tirer. Son père lui a montré comment faire, et même si elle n'est pas très douée avec une arme, elle connaît les principales faiblesses de l'Homme. Tête, pour tuer en un coup. Genoux, pour infliger une douleur maximale et réduire grandement la mobilité. Main, pour désarmer. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé, avant, que ses jeux vidéo lui seraient utile en cas de danger. Elle cale l'arme dans la ceinture de son jean, sous sa chemise à carreaux.

\- Reviens vite, hein ! supplie-t-elle, tentant vainement de dissimuler le tremblement dans sa voix.

Il acquiesce mais ne répond pas, et marche d'un pas décidé, sans se retourner, jusqu'à la grande maison ruinée par les décennies d'abandon. Les herbes folles crissent bizarrement sous ses pas, ce qui contribue à le stresser encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Mais il ne montre rien. Car il est David Falcone, et un chef mafieux ne courbe pas l'échine devant la peur. Une fois arrivé jusqu'au perron, sous le regard soucieux de sa fille, il frappe à la vieille porte, mais personne ne répond. Il va devoir trouver son mystérieux correspondant tout seul, alors. Il entre, évitant de prêter attention au grincement lugubre du bois, et referme derrière lui.

L'homme de presque quarante ans richement vêtu marche précautionneusement à travers le couloir, tout droit. Il avisera lorsqu'il trouvera une porte non verrouillée et rendue totalement inaccessible par les années. Il n'y aucun éclairage, mis à part la faible lumière du soleil qui filtre difficilement à cause de tout le lierre grimpant sur la façade. Il a du mal à se l'avouer, mais il a rarement autant eu peur dans sa vie.

\- Doucement. Arrêtez-vous et faites exactement tout ce que je vous demande, lui murmure une voix légèrement rauque, derrière-lui.

Il comprend vite la situation lorsqu'il entre en contact avec quelque chose de froid au niveau de sa nuque. Le canon d'un pistolet, rien que ça. Il doit s'agir de son mystérieux correspondant qui aime visiblement les plaisanteries de mauvais goût. David déglutit, mais ne dit pas son dernier mot pour autant.

\- Je me plierai à vos exigences, mais j'ai aussi les miennes. Qui êtes-vous ?

Il entend l'individu soupirer derrière lui.

\- Vous allez toujours droit au but, vous. Bien, j'aime ça.

L'autre retire son arme de sa nuque et se place devant le parrain mafieux, qui a du mal à en croire ses yeux. Devant lui se tient un homme qu'il a déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer, mais avec lequel il n'aurait jamais pensé faire affaire. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleu-gris, un peu plus jeune que lui et habituellement souriant, William Tillinghast, le procureur général de la ville, a l'air bien différent. Déjà parce que sa joue est brûlée par endroits, mais surtout car dans son regard généralement avenant et brillant d'intelligence luit une nuance de folie. On ne dirait pas le même homme, en réalité.

\- Vous étiez sous notre nez, alors. Vous avez bien réfléchi à votre cachette.

\- Je connais la ville, ça m'a suffi, répond l'homme de loi, d'un ton sec et froid qui ne lui va pas du tout.

David Falcone hoche la tête, anormalement anxieux, et suit son "hôte" jusqu'à une grande pièce, qui a dû jadis servir de salon à la famille qui l'habitait. Le procureur l'invite à prendre place sur un fauteuil poussiéreux - ce qui ne manque pas de faire grimacer l'homme en bordeaux - et fait de même.

\- De quoi voulez-vous me parler, alors ? Cette offre intéressante, de quoi s'agit-il ? demande le mafieux, désireux de perdre le moins de temps possible avec ce type bien plus glauque que ce qu'il a pu imaginer jusqu'à lors.

Un sourire vient étirer les lèvres de l'homme blond, ce qui semble lui causer une certaine douleur à cause de sa joue blessée. Quand compte-t-il aller voir un médecin, au juste ? Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, la plaie pourrait s'infecter. David décide de se focaliser sur autre chose.

\- Prenez vos aises, voyons. Vous semblez bien pressé. Mais soit. Promettez-moi de considérer très sérieusement mon offre, monsieur Falcone.

L'homme brun hoche lentement la tête, bien que suspicieux. L'autre passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds un peu poussiérieux et consent à éclairer sa lanterne.

\- Voyez-vous, j'ai été victime d'un accident regrettable qui m'a quelque peu défiguré, et j'ai eu une sorte de... d'illumination. Si je veux nettoyer la ville du crime - ce que j'ai promis devant les caméras -, je dois utiliser les moyens les plus pervers pour arriver à mes fins. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu. Nous allons fonder un nouveau parti et acquérir le pouvoir en ville, et enfin je pourrai accomplir ce pourquoi le destin m'a désigné.

Le criminel plisse les yeux. Cet homme n'est PAS le procureur général. Du moins, il en est la copie conforme physiquement, mais il ne s'exprime pas du tout comme il a pu le faire à la télévision jusqu'à lors. Intrigant. S'il a du respect pour l'homme de loi, Falcone est dubitatif quant au caractère de ce "nouveau" William Tillinghast, qui parle comme un illuminé croyant en des forces supérieures douteuses, comme le "destin".

\- Et, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ?

\- J'y viens, j'y viens, s'empresse de le rassurer le blond. Vous gagnez un coup de pouce dans votre carrière politique. Je sais manipuler des foules, croyez-le bien.

\- Bah, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous pour devenir maire de la ville. Les avis semblent bien partis pour être en ma faveur.

Le procureur ricane doucement.

\- Maire ? Non, vous ne saisissez pas toute l'ampleur de mes ambitions, monsieur Falcone. Je vous parle d'une place dans l'hémicycle, en tant que sénateur d'Unys.

David ouvre des yeux ronds. Sénateur ? C'est l'un des buts ultimes de tout politicien de la région. Car même s'il est un criminel notoire, le parrain mafieux est très respecté pour ses talents d'orateur. Lui aussi, il sait retourner des foules, et s'il peut gagner une place au sénat en aidant cet homme énigmatique, eh bien il le fera sans hésiter. Ce serait contraire à son éthique d'opportuniste de refuser un truc pareil.

\- En revanche, si vous comptez faire de nouveau des apparitions publiques, je me permets de vous recommander un médecin compétent...

Tillinghast sourit, satisfait d'avoir su convaincre Falcone avec ses arguments.

Ida repose la bande-dessinée qu'elle vient de terminer sur la banquette et regarde l'heure. Déjà vingt minutes qu'il est là-dedans, et il n'a toujours pas donné signe de vie. Elle hésite. Doit-elle lui désobéir et entrer, ou attendre encore dix minutes et s'en aller, rongée par le remords à l'idée de l'avoir laissé là avec un éventuel psychopathe ? Elle n'a pas le temps de tergiverser.

L'adolescente retire les clés du contact - il serait fâcheux qu'un passant vole leur voiture coûteuse - et quitte le véhicule, décidée. Elle a toujours voulu visiter cette vieille bâtisse, mais aucun de ses amis n'en a jamais montré l'enthousiasme, alors elle a fini par abandonner l'idée ; rôder seul dans les bas quartiers, surtout à cet âge, peut être très dangereux. Elle ouvre la porte grinçante, qui la fait grimacer, et traverse précautionneusement le couloir sombre au plancher craquant un peu sous ses pas. Elle manque de hurler lorsque deux Rattata de bonne taille passent à toute vitesse devant elle, et elle frôle la crise cardiaque au moment ou un Mimigal inoffensif entre dans son champ de vision.

\- Putain, putain, putain, mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

Paniquée, elle s'empare de l'arme à feu que son père lui a confiée pour se rassurer un peu, et la serre bien fort entre ses mains. Elle reprend sa marche, et en entendant des éclats de voix, se fige. Après quelques secondes, elle reconnaît celle de son père, et l'autre lui paraît vaguement familière. Mais elle ne sait pas à qui elle peut bien appartenir. Ida poursuit son avancée et remarque une porte ouverte, par laquelle elle s'engouffre. Les deux hommes présents dans la pièce se retournent pour la regarder, l'un étonné, l'autre vaguement en colère.

Son père est là, à discuter avec un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru rencontrer en de telles circonstances. Le procureur général Tillinghast a un peu perdu de sa superbe, comparé à ses apparitions publiques à la télévision. Et l'adolescente ne peut s'empêcher de déceler une certaine forme de folie chez l'homme qu'elle a toujours vu comme étant "le beau gosse de la télé". Car en le voyant à l'œuvre lors de ses grands procès retransmis dans les médias, elle a commencé à nourrir une grande admiration pour lui. Elle se destine même à une carrière juridique. Mais là, il lui semble être un tout autre homme. Cette joue brûlée lui fait un peur, aussi. Un médecin pourrait peut-être arranger ça, qui rend son visage un peu disgracieux.

\- Chérie, je t'ai demandé de rester dans la voiture ! grommela son père.

\- Allons, allons, ne vous énervez pas. Elle a dû s'inquiéter, c'est tout, intervient le procureur général, cette fois avec un léger sourire qui n'a plus rien de fou. Elle a peut-être rêvé.

David Falcone soupire.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu tombes à pic, car j'allais te rejoindre dans la voiture. Allez, viens.

\- O-ouais. Euh... au revoir, m'sieur Tillinghast...

L'homme blond la salue de la main et les laisse partir. Il est maintenant seul avec ses démons, comme tiraillé entre deux eaux. Il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive, mais il a étrangement mal au crâne. Il devrait suivre la recommandation de Falcone et prendre un bon médecin.

Il sort sa pièce d'or de sa poche. Une impulsion du pouce. Multiples rotations. Elle retombe. Face.


	5. Réminiscences dans un lit vide

**005 : Réminiscences dans un lit vide**

 _La salle des archives du commissariat de la Ville Noire, un immense bâtiment très moderne et à la pointe de la technologie, est une grande pièce éclairée, qui occupe au moins la moitié du troisième étage. Tous les documents concernant les affaires traitées par les forces de police locales y sont soigneusement conservés. Il va sans dire que, pour en consulter, il faut une autorisation expresse d'un supérieur, ou un statut d'employé du commissariat._

 _Nora Wilson, qui travaille à la division des affaires internes, n'est encore jamais venue consulter quoi que ce soit par elle-même. Mais son supérieur direct lui ayant demandé de récupérer un dossier, elle n'a d'autre choix que de s'y rendre, armée de son badge d'employée. Elle passe la double porte de verre et se retrouve nez à nez avec la femme qu'elle méprise le plus depuis son enfance : Mary Riley, la fille qui a fini par épouser le garçon qu'elle aimait au lycée. Elle travaille aujourd'hui en tant que responsable de la salle des archives, ce qui n'enchante évidemment pas sa rivale de toujours question amour._

 _\- Tiens, mais n'est-ce pas cette bonne vieille Nora ! ricane Mary, assise derrière son bureau._

 _La rousse grimace. Elle se demande franchement ce qu'on peut lui trouver, à cette **pétasse**. C'est vrai, quoi. Elle a certes une poitrine volumineuse, mais son visage trop maquillé et ses lèvres un peu trop pulpeuses n'ont rien de vraiment attirant. De plus, elle s'habille toujours avec des vêtements hyper provocants. Au moins cinquante pour cent de sa peau n'est pas couverte._

 _\- C'est ça, ma vieille, charrie-moi ! En attendant j'ai du boulot, alors si tu veux bien me laisser passer..._

 _\- C'est mon boulot, alors si t'as ton badge, tu passes. Amuse-toi bien, c'est pas moi qui t'aiderai à chercher !_

 _Nora serre les poings, se retenant tant bien que mal d'en envoyer un dans la figure de cette connasse malpolie. Elle a toujours été arrogante, Mary, mais là, c'est encore pire qu'avant. Elle marche sans hésiter jusqu'aux rayonnages contenant les rapports sur les affaires de meurtre, et peine à trouver ce qu'elle cherche parmi la multitude de documents._

 _\- Mince alors, il y en a tellement !_

 _\- Un coup de main ? lui demande une voix d'homme qu'elle ne connaît pas._

 _Elle se retourne pour faire face à un homme tout à fait à son goût. Ses cheveux blonds sont parfaitement peignés et ses yeux bleus-gris l'envoûtent totalement. Il a une peau un peu plus pâle que la normale, mais ça ne fait que contribuer à son charme. Un sourire aimable mais diablement sexy vient compléter le tableau. Il est richement et bien vêtu. Peut-être un inspecteur ou un haut-gradé._

 _\- Ce n'est pas de refus, finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire gêné._

 _L'homme hoche la tête et, en quelques minutes de recherche, lui déniche le dossier tant convoité. Elle gagne un beau sourire en prime._

 _\- Merci beaucoup, vous m'avez épargné des heures de galère, monsieur..._

 _\- Inspecteur William Tillinghast, division des affaires criminelles._

 _\- Nora Wilson, des affaires internes. Enchantée de vous connaître ! dit-elle, rayonnante._

 _Tous deux se quittent après avoir rapidement fait connaissance, sans savoir qu'ils seront amenés à se fréquenter intimement quatre ans plus tard._

Nora est recroquevillée dans le lit deux places qu'elle partage avec son compagnon. Il n'a toujours pas reparu, et elle est inquiète. Enormément inquiète. Sans oublier le fait qu'il est sans doute atteint d'un trouble de l'identité, ce qui ne risque pas d'arranger ses affaires. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça. Mais bon, il est de notoriété publique que le destin adore s'acharner sur les gens qui n'ont rien demandé. Evidemment.

Elle repense, malgré elle, à tous ces petits moments passés en compagnie de l'homme de sa vie. Des trucs qui peuvent sembler anodins, mais qui ont une réelle importance à ses yeux.

 _Le restaurant est plein de monde. Rempli de la haute-société de la Ville Noire. Nora se sent terriblement mal à l'aise dans ce milieu, mais c'est William qui l'a invitée, et elle a particulièrement envie de passer la soirée en sa compagnie. Il est charmant, très sympathique, cultivé, et a en plus énormément de succès dans sa carrière ; il est passé du statut d'inspecteur à la criminelle à celui de procureur, et il est le candidat le plus en vue pour le poste de procureur général._

 _Le dîner est bon. Délicieux, même. Mais elle n'y peut rien, elle ne se sent pas à sa place dans cet univers horriblement guindé et hypocrite qu'est celui des riches. Elle, elle a l'habitude de manger dans des petits diners américains, ou même des fast-foods. Elle n'est pas pétée de fric comme il peut l'être. Mais elle ne lui en veut pas de connaître le succès. Bien au contraire, elle est ravie pour lui. Ils sont devenus énormément proches ces quatre dernières années. De très bons amis._

 _Ils sortent tous les deux du restaurant, l'air pas si heureux que ça._

 _\- Est-ce que ça t'a plu ? demande-t-il, légèrement anxieux._

 _Nora se gratte la tête et desserre un peu la ceinture de sa robe, qui la gêne un peu. Elle préfère sa tenue de travail. Bien plus pratique._

 _\- Eh bien, je... je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, en fin de compte. On ne vit pas dans le même univers, toi et moi. Tu aimes les trucs guindés, et moi, je suis plutôt du genre à vivre modestement._

 _Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle le prend de vitesse._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes toujours les meilleurs amis du monde._

 _Nora le gratifie d'une bise sur la joue, et ils se séparent, tous les deux déçus de cette soirée. Ils auront de toute façon bientôt l'occasion de réparer ça._

 _En effet, la semaine suivante, alors qu'elle est plongée dans un dossier, il vient lui rendre visite sur son lieu de travail. Elle s'en étonne, car il évite de le faire, habituellement. Ils vont discuter à l'extérieur._

 _\- Ecoute, est-ce que ça te dirait de venir dîner à la maison ce soir ?_

 _Nora hausse un sourcil, comprenant parfaitement ce que cette proposition sous-entend._

 _\- Je suis sûre que c'est mieux pour nous de s'en tenir à une relation strictement amicale. Cette soirée a été un fiasco._

 _\- J'ai détesté aussi, admet-il avec un demi-sourire. Je pensais que les femmes aimaient bien ce genre de restaurants, mais j'ai sans doute beaucoup à apprendre._

 _Un silence gêné s'installe entre eux, puis l'homme blond rapproche son visage de celui de la belle rousse. Elle est complètement mystifiée. Jamais personne ne l'a embrassée aussi langoureusement, aussi... passionément, de toute sa vie. Et pourtant, elle a presque trente-deux ans._

Elle se redresse un peu, retire les couvertures et contemple le paysage urbain par la baie vitrée de l'appartement. Tous ces gratte-ciels, elle les a vus toute sa vie. Elle habite ici depuis toujours, et pour rien au monde elle ne voudrait quitter sa ville natale. Quoique maintenant, elle regorge de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui font mal. Comme cette atroce soirée, quand elle a perdu _l'être cher_.

 _Le regard de Nora se promène un peu partout dans l'appartement, spacieux mais sobre, de William Tillinghast. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose d'un peu plus luxueux, connaissant la réputation des procureurs de la ville, qui ont tendance à en faire des tonnes et à étaler leur fric comme on étale du beurre sur une tartine._

 _\- C'est... vachement grand, pour un homme seul._

 _\- Je ne le suis plus maintenant, réplique-t-il, tout sourire, en déposant le dernier carton sur le sol._

 _La femme rousse lui rend son sourire, et visite un peu l'habitation de son compagnon. La cuisine est impressionnante. Elle qui adore apprendre de nouvelles recettes... un immense réfrigérateur, qui doit bien faire deux fois la taille du sien, un four, un four à micro-ondes, un plan de travail suffisamment large pour préparer plusieurs plats en même temps... le rêve !_

 _Le salon est sobre mais élégant. Le canapé d'angle en cuir noir peut sans doute accueillir au moins six ou sept personnes. La table basse semble parfaite pour prendre le thé, et le téléviseur à écran plat ne cesse de lui faire de l'œil. Sans oublier le meuble qui contient énormément de DVD._

 _Quant à la chambre, elle est un peu comme elle se l'était imaginée avant de venir. Spacieuse, avec un lit deux places impressionnant, une table de chevet de chaque côté et une porte donnant sur l'une des deux salles de bains. Elle ne tarde pas à se jeter sur le matelas pour sauter dessus comme une enfant. Elle a toujours adoré les lits moelleux._

 _\- Tu débordes d'enthousiasme, on dirait !_

 _Elle ne l'a même pas vu débarquer dans la chambre, deux tasses de thé à la main. A l'instant même où il les dépose sur la commode, elle l'attrape par la chemise pour l'attirer sur le lit._

 _\- A ce que je vois, tu es en forme._

 _\- Tu parles trop, tu le sais, ça ?_

 _Il hausse les épaules._

 _\- C'est mon métier, de parler. Je suis payé pour ça._

 _Elle le fait taire d'un baiser doux, mais passionné, et tous deux oublient bien vite le thé qui refroidit sur le meuble._

Elle soupire. De douleur, de tristesse, de fatigue. Elle ne sait pas trop. Elle se lève, fait quelques pas et attrape la Pokéball de Mangriff, posée à même le sol, puis le fait sortir. Le félin la regarde sans trop comprendre. Elle s'étale à nouveau de tout son long sur le lit, s'empêtrant dans les couvertures douces au parfum envoûtant. Le Pokémon penche la tête sur le côté. Décidément, sa maîtresse ne va pas très bien, ces temps-ci.

 _\- Tu as été vraiment très impressionnant ! C'est certain, tu vas le gagner ce poste de procureur général !_

 _Nora et William quittent le tribunal après un procès particulièrement délicat que l'homme blond a remporté haut la main en présentant des preuves accablantes à la cour. Et en faisant preuve d'un talent incroyable dans l'art du discours, également. Il sourit._

 _\- Tu exagères, je n'ai fait que mon travail !_

 _La rouquine lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule._

 _\- T'es trop modeste !_

 _\- Mais arrête un peu, vile flatteuse !_

 _Ils se taquinent un moment, puis la femme semble avoir une idée de génie, au vu de son expression faciale. Elle sort son nouveau téléphone portable de son sac, sous le regard étonné de son compagnon._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?_

 _Pour toute réponse, elle tend son bras armé du téléphone._

 _\- Souris à l'objectif, beau gosse !_

 _Elle lui montre la photo. Ils sont tous les deux souriants, avec en fond le grand tribunal de la ville, un bâtiment impressionnant à l'architecture plus ancienne que les autres édifices de la cité. Une photo que Nora chérira toujours._

Allongée sur le lit défait, elle serre son Pokémon dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, mais comprend. Toute la détresse qu'éprouve Nora, il la ressent lui aussi. C'est douloureux. Il aimerait la voir sourire de nouveau, mais il se doute que cela n'arrivera pas. Ce serait trop facile. Et la vie, elle se plaît à ne jamais l'être.

 _Dans le bureau du commissaire Fries, celui-ci, ainsi que Nora et son compagnon William, ont une conversation._

 _\- Non, monsieur le procureur, c'est bien trop dangereux. Vous êtes un civil, bon sang !_

 _L'homme blond hausse les épaules, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres._

 _\- Je ne vois pas le problème. En tant que nouveau procureur général, je dois montrer l'exemple. Et je sais mieux que quinconque comment on s'attire les faveurs de la foule._

 _Le commissaire Harold Fries passe une main dans ses cheveux bruns et soupire._

 _\- Vous m'êtes sympathique, Tillinghast, vraiment, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je donnerais mon accord. C'est bien trop risqué._

 _Nora hausse un sourcil._

 _\- Tu peux peut-être te montrer un peu moins rigide... ce n'est qu'une descente de police pour appréhender un dealer, rien de vraiment extraordinaire. Je suis sûre que ça peut se faire. Il sait tirer, il a été inspecteur._

 _\- Je sais bien, il travaillait pour moi, à l'époque ! réplique le commissaire. Plus sérieusement... je veux bien lui donner une chance, mais est-ce qu'il est capable de s'occuper de sa propre sécurité ?_

 _Le couple se regarde, et tous deux acquiescent._

 _\- Je suis parfaitement à même d'assurer ma sécurité, en effet._

 _\- Allez, sois gentil._

 _Harold Fries hoche la tête et les laisse partir, convaincu que ça lui retombera dessus d'une manière ou d'une autre._

Nora fond en larmes, toujours étalée dans le lit, empêtrée dans les draps, à l'odeur si envoûtante, mélange de parfum et de tabac. Il fume au lit, parfois, et elle adore cette senteur un peu âcre, si particulière. Elle se sent terriblement seule, dans ce lit anormalement vide. Il manque cette présence rassurante qui est toujours là, d'ordinaire, serrée contre elle.


	6. Court is now in session

**006 : Court is now in session**

\- C'est pas mal. Mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais, en tout cas.

William Tillinghast reste un moment là, à observer son reflet dans le miroir. Il a obtenu le soutien du parrain mafieux local, David Falcone, et celui-ci s'est permis - à juste titre - de lui conseiller un chirurgien en vue d'éventuelles apparitions publiques. Il reste quelques traces de l'incident, mais rien de bien grace ; cela ressemble davantage à des griffures qu'à une brûlure, à présent. Le procureur, dans un sens, est heureux qu'il subsiste quelque chose de cet accident tragique ; cela lui permet de se rappeler, à tout moment, que ses nouveaux objectifs sont sa priorité absolue. Il se tourne vers son allié et sourit. Un sourire qui n'a plus rien d'effrayant, maintenant qu'il ressemble de nouveau à un être humain normal.

\- Votre médecin a fait du bon travail. J'ignorais que les greffes de peau étaient aussi perfectionnées.

L'homme au costume bordeaux passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs, et soupire.

\- C'est fou ce que la médecine progresse, en effet. D'ici quelques années, qui sait, on pourra ranimer les morts.

\- Je préfère qu'Herbert West reste pour toujours une fiction. On ne joue pas avec la mort, c'est bien connu, réplique l'homme de loi, les yeux dans le vague.

David hoche la tête, bien que le nom d'Herbert West - personnage de science-fiction littéraire - ne lui dise plus grand chose, à présent. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de se plonger dans un bon roman. Oh, ce constat ne l'effraie pas, non. Peut-être que ça le chagrine un peu, mais sans plus. Il aura beaucoup moins de temps libre, maintenant qu'il aide cet étrange Tillinghast en échange d'un coup de pouce dans sa carrière politique. Il faut dire que, lorsqu'on se voit proposer un soutien en vue de devenir sénateur, il est difficile de refuser une offre aussi alléchante.

Le chef mafieux est interrompu dans ses rêves de gloire politique par le raclement de gorge du procureur général aux cheveux blonds, qui semble vouloir poursuivre la conversation. David frissonne légèrement. Maintenant que son visage a retrouvé sa splendeur, il peut pleinement se rendre compte du changement chez l'homme de loi. Alors que, d'habitude, son regard est doux et brille d'intelligence, cette étincelle de folie ne le quitte plus. Effrayant. Et puis son sourire avenant devient peu à peu un rictus suffisant, méprisant. S'il montre ce visage-là au public, certains se rendront forcément compte de quelque chose. Le changement est beaucoup trop flagrant pour passer inaperçu.

\- Vous comptez sortir de l'ombre aujourd'hui, alors ?

William hausse vaguement les épaules.

\- Hm. En espérant que ça ne bouleverse pas trop les foules. Je suis censé avoir disparu. Ou même être mort.

\- Pas mort, corrige l'homme en bordeaux. Juste... volatilisé. C'est comme ça qu'ils disent, au journal télé.

\- Je sais. Je les ai vus élaborer des théories farfelues. Enlèvement, séquestration et j'en passe. Si j'avais su, je serais peut-être vraiment parti.

Le mafieux secoue la tête, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres minces.

\- Vous ne le pensez pas. Votre... destin vous tient beaucoup trop à cœur.

Le procureur sourit. C'est vrai, en effet. Il est là pour accomplir ce pourquoi les dieux l'ont destiné, et qu'importe s'il doit s'écarter un peu du droit chemin pour cela. "Peu importe l'acte, si l'intention est louable", a un jour dit Arceus le Créateur. Bien que Tillinghast ne soit pas un fervent croyant, il est d'accord avec ça. L'homme blond allume une cigarette et laisse l'odeur âcre de la fumée emplir la pièce, tandis que son collaborateur quitte la vieille demeure abandonnée, écœuré par tout ce bois pourri et ce lierre obscurcissant la lumière du jour.

Le café brûlant qui coule au fond de sa gorge lui fait un bien fou. C'est certes un peu trop chaud, mais il le boit toujours comme ça. Cela l'aide à avoir les idées plus claires. La senteur agréable du breuvage flotte dans l'air, comme toujours. C'est pour ça qu'il apprécie particulièrement l'ambiance du commissariat de la ville. Une ambiance bon enfant, qui vous fait oublier toutes les horreurs sur lesquelles vous travaillez à longueur de temps. Et cette odeur de café. Omniprésente.

Le commissaire Fries manque de sursauter et de faire tomber sa tasse lorsqu'un officier débarque en trombe dans son bureau, claquant fortement la porte contre le mur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce...

L'agent de police a l'air anormalement alarmé. Que se passe-t-il encore ?

\- On a reçu un message du procureur général, chef ! Il faut que vous veniez voir ça !

Harold Fries ne se le fait pas dire de fois. Il termine sa boisson chaude et suit le policier à travers les couloirs et les cages d'escalier du grand bâtiment, pour se retrouver dans la salle de communication, où beaucoup d'employés sont réunis, n'y croyant pas. Mais le message électronique est effectivement signé au nom de William Tillinghast. Le commissaire le lit rapidement.

 **"Pardonnez ma soudaine réapparition, mais il fallait que je m'occupe de quelques affaires urgentes avant de pouvoir revenir sur le devant de la scène. Si vous êtes sceptiques, rendez-vous donc au tribunal de la ville. Je serais plus que ravi de vous revoir."**

Le policier haut-gradé soupire. Du Tillinghast tout craché, c'est certain. Ce ton désinvolte ne trompe pas. Mais même s'il est heureux de constater son retour, il n'est pas tout à fait convaincu pour autant. Cette réapparition a quelque chose d'étrange. Pourquoi diable serait-il revenu, après être parti si précipitamment ? Fries n'en est pas sûr, mais il parierait volontiers un mois de son salaire que ces quelques affaires urgentes mentionnées dans le message n'ont rien de rassurant...

\- D'accord, alors que tout le monde m'écoute ! hurle-t-il pour se faire entendre dans tout ce brouhaha d'exclamations.

Le silence reprend ses droits et le commissaire poursuit, satisfait.

\- Quelques-uns d'entre vous vont venir avec moi au tribunal, et les autres resteront ici. Interdiction d'en dire quoi que ce soit à Nora Wilson, suis-je suffisamment clair ?

Les employés manifestent leur accord, et le chef en sélectionne une demi-douzaine pour l'accompagner jusqu'au bâtiment où est rendue la justice. Bien évidemment, il ne se doute pas encore que Tillinghast a aussi pris la peine de prévenir la presse de cet événement.

Une immense foule de journalistes et de curieux sont attroupés dans l'une des salles d'audience du tribunal, ainsi qu'un petit groupe de policiers. Dont un commissaire relativement furieux. Maintenant, c'est certain que Nora aura vent de l'information, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et tant qu'il n'est pas absolument certain des projets du procureur général, il ne peut pas se permettre de la mettre en danger. Car même si elle est sa subalterne directe, elle est aussi son amie. Et ce serait contraire à son éthique de laisser une personne chère subir quoi que ce soit de malheureux.

Lorsqu'un homme blond en costume hors de prix finit par apparaître, visage réparé et l'air totalement désinvolte, comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu, la foule commence à s'agiter. Il est bel et bien de retour. Certes, il garde quelques traces semblables à des griffures sur son visage, mais rien qui ne soit vraiment extraordinaire. Il est de nouveau l'homme de loi séduisant que toutes les femmes s'arrachent.

En revanche, en voyant un second personnage sortir de l'ombre, les clameurs de la foule se dissipent un peu. Costume rouge bordeaux, cheveux noirs impeccables et regard gris inquisiteur, David Falcone est aussi confiant que son allié. Harold Fries, dans l'assistance, redoute le pire. Tillinghast reste debout, comme il a l'habitude de le faire durant les procès.

\- Bonjour à tous, et... eh bien merci d'être venus si nombreux, mais de toute manière, ce sera retransmis à la télévision. Bonjour aussi à mon grand ami le commissaire Fries, que je vois là, au premier rang.

Le policier, sous les regards de tout le monde, le salue vaguement de la main, anxieux. L'homme de loi poursuit.

\- Si je vous ai caché ma présence quelque temps, c'est suite à un accident un peu honteux. J'ai été brûlé au visage par un Caninos, et... j'ai un peu, disons, perdu les pédales. Je peux maintenant vous assurer que je vais beaucoup mieux.

Les visages soulagés, dans l'assistance, déconcertent le commissaire. Ils ne vont tout de même pas gober un truc pareil ? Il ne s'exprime plus tellement comme avant, et puis, même son expression a changé ! Ce rictus un peu malsain n'a jamais été là, auparavant. Et cette lueur dans ses yeux bleu-gris... non, décidément, il y a un truc qui cloche. Mais comme très peu sont observateurs, ils ne remarquent pas ce genre de détail. Evidemment. Cela aurait été trop facile. Mais Fries choisit d'attendre. Il ne peut rien faire avant d'avoir entendu les arguments du procureur général.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les rues de notre belle ville sont rongées par le crime, poursuit-il, sûr de lui. Eh bien, mesdames et messieurs, je vous propose maintenant d'agir !

Personne ne semble plus prêter attention à David Falcone, assis un peu en retrait.

\- Je vous déclare fièrement, ici et maintenant, la création d'un nouveau parti politique à Unys !

Brouhaha dans l'assemblée. Apparemment, ça a l'effet souhaité sur la foule. Bien. Parfait.

\- Le Parti - car tel est son nom, il n'a pas besoin de plus -, je vous l'annonce honnêtement, aura beau user de moyens parfois discutables, il n'en reste pas moins un défenseur de la justice ! Même le parrain mafieux local, monsieur Falcone, a accepté de le rejoindre. Il veut, lui aussi, rentrer dans le droit chemin.

Au fond de lui, David Falcone ricane doucement. C'est surtout la place de sénateur qui l'attire, en vérité. Mais bon, le public fait beaucoup trop confiance à Tillinghast pour émettre quelque objection que ce soit. Il ne mentait pas, quand il disait savoir manipuler les foules. Le commissaire Fries n'est pas dupe, lui non plus. Il sent bien que le chef mafieux a quelque chose à y gagner de beaucoup plus important que le salut de son âme corrompue.

\- Monsieur Falcone ici présent, pour vous prouver sa bonne volonté, à même accepté d'être le porte-parole officiel du Parti. Il sera l'un de nos représentants au sénat, c'est indéniable !

Voilà maintenant qu'ils se mettent à avoir des projets d'avenir, tous les deux. Harold Fries ne sait pas trop quoi penser. Et qu'en sera-t-il de Nora ? Elle sera probablement ravie de le voir de retour, mais elle est la plus à même de remarquer ce changement drastique chez le procureur général. Que se passe-t-il donc dans sa tête ?

Nora Wilson, sous les couvertures, observe, intriguée, le discours de son compagnon, directement retransmis à la télévision. Il a retrouvé son visage, malgré quelques traces qui subsistent, mais il a quelque chose de différent dans son regard. Elle sait pertinemment que son trouble dissociatif de l'identité doit y être pour quelque chose. Mais elle aimerait bien ignorer ce détail. Elle a beau être un peu inquiète de cette alliance inattendue avec le chef mafieux du coin, elle l'aime et est plus que ravie de le savoir de retour.

Elle fond en larmes, repliée sur elle-même, inhalant l'odeur de tabac et de parfum des draps. Cette senteur est comme une drogue. Et bientôt, il va rentrer à la maison, et ils passeront de nouveau ces nuits paisibles, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ce tintement de pièce familier lui manque, aussi.


	7. Faire avec

**007 : Faire avec**

Il entre dans l'immeuble pour prendre l'ascenseur. En panne. Merde. Il soupire, consterné, puis se dirige vers la cage d'escalier. Il a l'impression que cela fait des années qu'il n'est pas rentré chez lui, et pourtant, il ne s'agissait que de deux jours et demi. Presque trois. Il doit bien être vingt-deux heures, maintenant ; il a été accaparé par les journalistes, peu après son discours - qui semble avoir eu l'effet escompté sur la foule, heureusement -, et n'a donc pas pu s'éclipser plus tôt. Mais bon. Il ne se fait pas trop de souci pour ce soir. Il parviendra bien à s'endormir, aux côtés de celle qui attend son retour avec une infinie tristesse. Il la connaît suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle n'a pas quitté l'appartement ; elle a toujours été remplie d'espoir.

A peine quelques marches montées, il grimace. Son attaché-case gris commence à peser lourd dans sa main. Sa vue se trouble un instant et il se rattrape in extremis à la rambarde de l'escalier pour ne pas finir le crâne éclaté. Ce serait dommage que cela arrive maintenant. Il se sent faible, et il a étrangement chaud. Pourtant, il peut voir le mécanisme de climatisation tourner à plein régime. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sensation ? Il n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout.

Il reprend son souffle, desserre sa cravate rouge rayée d'or, passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds plus aussi parfaitement peignés que dans la journée, et reprend son ascension. Pourquoi a-t-il eu la bonne idée de s'installer au douzième étage d'un immeuble en comprenant vingt ? Il fait le calcul dans sa tête. Il sait qu'il y a environ trente marches par étage. Trente, multiplié par douze... ce qui ferait approximativement trois cent soixante marches. Comme s'il avait la force d'en gravir autant. La sueur commence à perler sur son front. Il s'arrête une seconde, défait quelques boutons de la chemise blanche, puis recommence. Il n'en voit absolument pas le bout, mais qu'importe ; il n'a pas d'autre choix. Ce foutu ascenseur a bien choisi son jour pour faire la grève.

A l'intérieur de son crâne, il a l'impression qu'un combat des plus intenses et des plus violents fait rage. Peut-être que c'est cela qui le fatigue autant, depuis quelques minutes. Comme si un orage, ou une mer déchaînée, ou une éruption volcanique... ou les trois en même temps, soyons fous, lui ravageait la cervelle. Il n'aime pas, mais encore une fois, il n'a pas le choix. C'est ça ou il dort dans la cage d'escalier. Et comme tous les muscles de son corps ont décidé de l'emmerder ce soir, il préfère amplement le lit confortable de sa chambre. Allez, courage. Tu y es presque. Encore neuf étages.

Il a l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte, essouflé. Pourtant, trois cent soixante marches, c'est loin de valoir quarante-deux kilomètres. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est aussi exténué. Il a juste dû répondre à des questions de journalistes durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, comme il a l'habitude de le faire. Non, décidément, c'est bizarre que ça l'ait autant épuisé. Il farfouille un moment dans la poche de son costume et en sort ses clés. Il doit s'y prendre à trois fois pour réussir à l'insérer correctement dans la serrure. Merde alors, il a besoin de dormir.

Il grommelle un quelconque juron adressé à la porte et tourne l'objet métallique. Puis il pousse la porte, traînant sa carcasse fatiguée dans le vestibule accueillant. Cette odeur de thé omniprésente a un effet positif sur son organisme. Il sort un peu de sa torpeur et continue à marcher, sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour déposer sa veste et sa mallette. Sa migraine est encore là.

Nora est affalée sur le canapé, tasse de thé et magazine people à la main. Elle n'a jamais apprécié ce genre de lecture, mais elle n'a rien d'autre qui soit à moins d'un mètre d'elle, alors elle s'en contente. Ses yeux commencent à papillonner, signe qu'elle va bientôt s'endormir. Non. Tiens bon, encore un peu. Peut-être que ce soir, c'est la bonne.

Elle tourne machinalement la page soixante-quatre du magazine. Rubrique mode. Bon. Elle n'aime pas tellement regarder ces articles sans intérêt, mais elle doit rester éveillée le plus longtemps possible, alors il n'y a rien à faire. Un sac en cuir résistant aux intempéries. Bah. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait de ça, de toute façon ?

Soudain, un bruit familier attire son attention. Elle tend l'oreille. Clac. Clac. Elle sait ce que c'est, mais elle a l'impression de ne pas l'avoir entendu pendant des siècles. Le son des chaussures de ville contre le parquet. Est-ce que cela voudrait dire... elle a eu raison d'y croire, alors ! Nora envoie le magazine people valdinguer à travers la pièce - droit sur la baie vitrée encore ouverte, tant pis - et se lève, prise d'un regain d'enthousiasme fulgurant.

Elle s'interrompt un moment dans son élan pour réfléchir. D'un côté, elle est heureuse qu'il soit de retour à la maison. Elle l'a espéré toute la journée, et la veille, et maintenant il est là, dans le vestibule, et sans doute qu'il se rapproche, et qu'elle doit l'accueillir comme il se doit. Mais ce discours au tribunal, à la télévision... eh bien, elle doit admettre que ça l'a un peu secouée. Certes, il a retrouvé toute la grâce de son visage - il subsiste juste une trace, mais rien d'autre -, mais quelque chose dans sa conduite l'a mise mal à l'aise. Il s'est exprimé un peu trop froidement, par rapport à son habitude. Il est vrai qu'en tant que procureur, la frontière entre homme de loi et homme politique est mince, mais là, la balance penchait sensiblement du côté politicien. Ce n'est pas son habitude de se comporter comme tel. Il a des idéaux admirables, et d'ordinaire, il s'efforce d'utiliser des moyens raisonnables pour arriver à ses fins. C'est bientôt fini, apparemment.

Nora hésite. Elle a un peu peur de ce trouble dissociatif de l'identité qui, selon toute vraisemblance, s'est réveillé chez lui. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle peut faire, de toute manière ? Pas grand chose. Elle respire un grand coup et attend que le son se rapproche, à la fois anxieuse et impatiente. Lorsqu'il arrive, elle manque de fondre en larmes.

Il est là, devant elle, comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu. L'air un peu épuisé cela dit. Ses cheveux blonds partent dans tous les sens et il respire un peu difficilement, comme s'il venait de faire un effort intense. Il porte sa mallette et sa veste de costume dans sa main gauche, comme si l'émotion - ou quoi que ce soit d'autre - l'empêchait de les poser sur le sol. La femme rousse le regarde intensément. Il est plus débraillé que dans son souvenir. Le haut de sa chemise est ouvert, les manches retroussées à l'arrache, et la cravate défaite. En y refléchissant bien, il a l'air d'un poivrot qui rentre du bar après une journée de boulot éreintante. En plus sexy.

En le voyant, comme ça, l'air un peu perdu, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se moquer de lui.

\- Tu en as mis du temps. C'est gentil d'aider les vieilles femmes à traverser la route, mais tu en fais trop.

Les effluves agréables du thé à la menthe et la voix de sa compagne achèvent de le faire émerger de son état de langueur. Le procureur général dépose ses affaires sur le parquet, remet un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, et par souci d'apparence, rajuste les boutons de sa chemise.

\- T'auras pas besoin de toucher à ça, t'es parfait et terriblement sexy comme tu es !

Les protestations de la belle rousse ont raison de lui. Il doit l'admettre, son sourire et sa voix lui ont énormément manqué, et ça fait un bien fou de la revoir. Mais le combat fait toujours rage dans sa tête. Son envie d'être en la compagnie de sa copine affronte cette petite voix qui ne cesse de lui dire que ses idéaux sont plus importants que le reste. Pour une fois, il a bien envie de faire valdinguer cette voix hors de son crâne, mais on ne se débarrasse pas d'un trouble de la personnalité aussi facilement. Evidemment, il est bien loin de se douter qu'il souffre d'un truc pareil.

\- Eh bien... désolé de m'être absenté aussi longtemps...

Nora sourit. C'est l'homme qu'elle aime qui parle, là, pas cet obscur alter-ego politicien qui partage son cerveau.

\- Tant qu'on rattrape le temps perdu, moi, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, réplique la femme flic avec un sourire.

\- Tu attendras demain, je suis crevé... soupire-t-il, à bout de forces.

Elle hoche la tête. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plutôt exténué, ce soir. Il troque son costume pour des vêtements de nuit plus légers, et la suit jusqu'à la chambre pour s'étaler dans le lit.

\- Bon retour à la maison, chéri.

Chéri ? C'est nouveau, ça. Bah, il n'a pas le temps de s'en formaliser. Il s'installe à ses côtés, et allume une cigarette. Ca l'aide à dormir. Nora sourit. Il a beau avoir un problème de personnalité, ça ne change rien pour elle. Du moment qu'elle arrive encore à voir l'homme honnête et respectable en lui, elle n'a pas de raison d'avoir peur. Elle sera là pour empêcher le leader du Parti de tuer le véritable procureur William Tillinghast. Car elle se doute bien que ces deux-là ne font pas bon ménage dans sa tête.

Elle s'endort, heureuse, serrée contre l'homme de sa vie, bercée par les effluves âcres de la cigarette.

Le commissariat de la ville est encore plus animé que d'ordinaire. Il faut dire que le retour du procureur général a soulevé pas mal de questions ces derniers temps : Où était-il pendant ces deux jours ? Quelle est la nature de ses liens avec le parrain local, David Falcone ? Que compte-t-il faire de la ville avec son "Parti" ? Tant de questions qui risquent de rester un long moment sans réponse. Et, même s'il a confiance en Tillinghast, le commissaire Fries ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes. Il connaît bien l'homme de loi. Ce dernier a travaillé pour lui à l'époque où il était encore inspecteur à la criminelle, la preuve ! Malheureusement, sa conduite est de plus en plus inexplicable. Peut-être que Falcone l'a menacé pour agir à travers lui. Ce raisonnement, bien qu'un peu tiré par les cheveux, semble plus plausible qu'un éventuel revirement de personnalité chez le procureur, qui ne renoncerait pas si facilement à ses valeurs.

Les inspecteurs et officiers de police sont, pour la plupart, tous soulagés de savoir Tillinghast de retour. Ils lui font confiance pour nettoyer les rues de la Ville Noire. Jusque là, il s'est très bien acquitté de cette tâche difficile, et ils espèrent qu'il en sera ainsi pour longtemps encore. Ils seront ravis d'adhérer au Parti pour soutenir l'homme symbole de justice dans cette cité aux immeubles aussi noirs que le cœur de ses pires criminels.

Le manoir Falcone, stratégiquement placée entre le quartier des affaires et le quartier commercial, est sans nul doute l'une des plus grandes demeures de la ville. Il est aisé de s'y perdre, dans ses cinq étages, ses vingt-cinq chambres et ses innombrables couloirs. Cette maison est la principale raison pour laquelle Ida Falcone, la fille unique du parrain mafieux, n'invite jamais ses amis chez elle. Elle-même ne s'y sent pas du tout à sa place, à vrai dire, et ce malgré tous les efforts de son père pour la lui rendre agréable.

L'adolescente blonde a insisté pour accompagner son père à une réunion qui se tient dans le manoir, très bientôt. Elle le suit jusqu'à une grande salle où elle n'est peut-être jamais entrée - il y a tellement de pièces, dans cette baraque, c'en devient effrayant ! Une dizaine de personnes, hommes et femmes, sont installées autour d'une table ronde. Intimidée, Ida s'assoit juste à côté de son père, observant tour à tour tous ces visages qui ne cessent de la scruter, comme des prédateurs scrutent leurs proies. Elle est toute petite par rapport à ces gens-là. Elle en reconnaît certains. Magnats de l'immobilier, flics corrompus, mafieux, tueurs à gages...

David époussette inutilement son costume rouge bordeaux et retire son chapeau avant de prendre place parmi le groupe. Il garde un œil sur sa fille, au cas où.

\- Merci à vous d'être venus ici. Nous avons à discuter d'un sujet important.

Une jeune femme enthousiaste ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'interrompt.

\- Et, avant que tu ne demandes, Jenny... non, il n'est pas question de meurtre aujourd'hui.

\- Oooh... geint la jolie blonde aux tendances un peu glauques.

Les autres, après avoir ricané, reprennent leur sérieux. Certains savent pourquoi ils sont là. D'autres non. Ils vont bientôt le savoir, de toute façon.

\- Si nous sommes réunis ici - en si petit comité, je le regrette -, c'est pour aborder la question du Parti. Mais qu'est-ce que le Parti, me direz-vous ?

Hochements de têtes dans la salle.

\- Eh bien ce n'est tout simplement qu'une nouvelle faction politique fondée par le procureur William Tillinghast et moi-même.

\- Je sais bien tout cela, mais... pourquoi avoir fait alliance avec lui ? intervient un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux mains largement décorées de bagues serties de pierres précieuses.

David soupire, s'étant, à juste titre, attendu à cette question.

\- C'est lui qui me l'a proposé, à vrai dire. En échange, je gagne un coup de pouce pour devenir sénateur. Il a de nombreuses relations, évidemment, alors je l'ai pris au sérieux.

\- Et tu voudrais qu'on rejoigne le Parti pour aider ton petit cul à s'asseoir sur ton siège de sénateur, c'est ça ? crache un homme chauve couvert de tatouages, tueur à gages notoire dans le coin.

Le mafieux secoue la tête.

\- Je savais bien que tu dirais quelque chose comme ça, c'est tout toi, Vinns... mais non, ce n'est pas là que je voulais en venir. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que plus un parti prend de l'ampleur, plus il a de votants, et donc de sièges au sénat.

La jeune blonde et l'homme aux multiples bagues se regardent, semblant avoir saisi la situation. Ida grimace, mal à l'aise parmi toutes ces personnalités du monde criminel ou de l'industrie. Mais elle a tenu à venir, alors elle se contente de se faire toute petite. David poursuit.

\- Ceux d'entre vous qui nous soutiennent auront droit à leur place au Sénat, eux aussi.

\- T'as vachement confiance en ton Parti, pour dire ça, reprend le dénommé Vinns, acerbe.

Le leader mafieux hausse les épaules.

\- Contentez-vous d'adhérer ou non au Parti, ça ne vous coûte rien. Et si vous avez des recommandations de futurs membres qui n'ont pas pu faire le déplacement, n'hésitez pas.

Tous hochent la tête, en pleine réfléxion intense. Jusqu'à ce que "Jenny", la jeune blonde enthousiaste avec un goût prononcé pour le sang, n'intervienne.

\- Et si vous invitiez Lord Heinrich ? Il est intelligent et a un talent certain pour manipuler les autres, à ce que l'on dit...

Sa proposition jette un froid dans la salle. En particulier du côté du chauve tatoué, qui bouillonne de rage.

\- Ce petit merdeux allemand ? Vous croyez sérieusement que ce connard d'intello a une place parmi nous ?!

David ne tient pas compte de l'accès de colère de son invité. Il semble au contraire considérer la proposition avec intérêt.


	8. Lord Isaac Heinrich, MD

**008 : Lord Isaac Heinrich, M.D.**

Pourquoi diable choisir un endroit pareil comme quartier général de leur faction politique ? C'est la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis son arrivée ici. Peut-être même avant, d'ailleurs. Il vient tout juste de garer sa berline noire juste devant le portail en fer forgé à moitié déglingué, et il doit se faire violence pour sortir de la voiture, si propre qu'elle contraste énormément avec cette vieille demeure à l'abandon depuis un demi-siècle. C'est triste, tout de même. Elle devait être sacrément belle, à l'époque.

Il verrouille le véhicule, jette sa cigarette au sol pour l'écraser énergiquement sous sa chaussure, et respire à fond. Il n'est jamais venu ici, et cette vieille bâtisse ne l'a jamais attiré plus que cela. Sa montre en argent indique quatorze heures et dix-huit minutes. Il est en retard. Bon. Tant pis. Ils s'en contenteront. Le jeune homme marche jusqu'au perron, hésite un moment, gravit les trois marches, frappe à la porte. Rien. Juste le silence, et le bruissement indélicat du lierre au gré du vent. Sérieusement, s'ils veulent vraiment rester là, autant réhabiliter la maison. Ce n'est pas un endroit vivable. Et surtout pas un endroit pour lui.

Il doit avoir vingt-cinq ans, pas beaucoup plus. Pâle, très pâle. Ses cheveux blonds sont si clairs qu'ils paraîtraient blancs au soleil. Bien peignés, de façon méthodique et précise. Son regard est hypnotisant, d'un bleu azur éclatant. Brillant d'intelligence, aussi. Habillé très simplement. Chemise bleue claire, pas boutonnée jusqu'en haut, et pantalon de costume noir. Rien d'exceptionnel. Des comme ça, on en voit partout dans le quartier d'affaires de la ville, ce n'est pas cela qui manque. Mais lui, il n'est pas un homme d'affaires, et encore moins un homme comme tout le monde. Il est Isaac Heinrich. Non, il est Lord Isaac Heinrich. Sommité en matière de médecine et de recherche scientifique, on dit de lui qu'il est le plus brillant de la ville. Et sa réputation n'est certainement pas usurpée.

Son étrange appellation - quelle idée d'être allemand et de prendre le titre de "Lord" - vient de sa mère. Noble anglaise d'une très ancienne lignée, Amanda Willfeather est allée s'exiler en Allemagne pour épouser un riche notable de Berlin, Hans Heinrich. Naît de cette union singulière, en 1985, le petit Isaac, porteur d'un espoir nouveau pour ces deux parents qui ont tout de même attendu d'avoir la quarantaine pour assurer leur descendance. Malheureusement pour eux, l'enfant a toujours été très solitaire et s'est très tôt enfermé dans la science et la lecture. C'étaient, et ce sont encore aujourd'hui ses seules véritables passions. Sitôt la majorité atteinte, il a quitté la maison familiale pour aller faire ses études à Unys, dans l'archipel de Pokéis, là où les Pokémon sont beaucoup plus nombreux, et s'est rapidement fait un nom en tant que meilleur médecin et scientifique de la Ville Noire.

Passés ces détails sur la vie antérieure du jeune scientifique, attardons-nous à présent sur son futur immédiat. Il entre dans le bâtiment et constate avec dégoût qu'effectivement, l'intérieur n'a rien à envier à la façade question vieillesse et dégradation temporelle. Le plancher craque atrocement, il y a des toiles de Mimigal partout, les murs couverts de tapisseries douteuses sont tachés de... il ne sait pas, et ne veut pas savoir, les quelques lustres qui pendouillent encore au plafond menacent dangereusement de tomber... Isaac pourraît s'attarder sur les défauts innombrables de cette demeure, mais il y passerait encore plus de temps que sur une opération chirurgicale délicate.

Les mains dans les poches, il progresse le plus nonchalamment du monde - du moins, en apparence -, évitant de prêter attention à ce qui l'entoure. Tiens, il n'a pas remarqué la puanteur, au début. Une odeur infecte qui rappelle les vieilles choses, les antiquités, mais qui a quelque peu des relents de mort. De cadavre en décomposition, même. Et Arceus sait qu'il en a vu, des cadavres en décomposition. Peut-être que ces gens, les Villias, qui vivaient ici cinquante ans plus tôt, n'étaient pas des saints. De toute manière, le mot "saint" n'a aucune signification dans la Ville Noire. Tuer ou être tué. C'est le berceau de la criminalité d'Unys, cet endroit, et ça ne changera pas de sitôt. Sans doute que les habitants de ce manoir ont des cadavres dans leurs placards, eux aussi. Au sens propre du terme, évidemment.

Isaac hésite à se boucher le nez pour continuer son chemin, mais se ravise. Après tout, peut-être que ces gens du Parti, qui l'ont convié à venir ici pour quatorze heures, l'observent et le jugent, en ce moment même. Il ne peut pas passer pour un faible qui manque de défaillir à la première odeur suspecte et désagréable. Non. L'allemand a beau passer des heures plongé dans des bouquins et dans des ordinateurs, il sait se défendre comme un homme. On l'égale rarement en vitesse, au tir, d'ailleurs.

Elle est enfin là. La double porte d'acajou qui donne sur l'impitoyable monde de la politique. Précautionneusement, il s'approche et colle son oreille sur le bois froid. Rien. Elle doit être sacrément épaisse. Il pose sa main sur la poignée gelée et la tourne lentement, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir un quelconque Dracula de l'autre côté. Il entre, et se retrouve face à plusieurs visages - en majorité des hommes, mais il y a aussi des femmes.

L'homme en blouson de cuir, chauve et couvert de tatouages, ne lui inspire pas vraiment confiance. Il fume un gros cigare dans un coin de la pièce, adossé au mur et faisant la moue. Isaac le connaît, et sait très bien qu'il méprise la science, et donc par extension, le jeune allemand.

Un homme d'une trentaine, voire quarantaine d'années, avec une bague probablement hors de prix à chaque doigt, le considère avec un mélange de respect et de sympathie. Isaac a déjà vu ce type, mais il ne se souvient plus de son nom ou de sa fonction. Probablement un éminent banquier, un PDG ou un magnat de l'immobilier. Pas franchement quelqu'un de passionnant.

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blond presque aussi clair que lui sourit et le salue de la main. Assise sur une vieille commode, elle balance ses jambes dans le vide, comme une enfant. Inconnue au bataillon.

Forcément, il y a David Falcone, le parrain local, avec son Séviper et son Arbok à ses côtés. Son regard acéré le scrute intensément. Pas quelqu'un de très recommandable, mais il ne sera jamais pire que l'homme aux tatouages, Isaac en est certain.

Il finit par poser les yeux sur la dernière personne présente. Une jeune fille qui ne doit pas avoir plus de dix-huit, dix-neuf ans. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds foncés et un regard gris identique à celui de son père. Elle est habillée de manière un peu garçonne ; jeans, baskets et chemise à carreaux ouverte par-dessus un t-shirt. Malgré ça, eh bien... il la trouve plutôt attirante. Et à voir son regard et ses pommettes légèrement rougies, l'adolescente n'est pas indifférente à Isaac non plus. Il finit par détourner les yeux d'elle, pour demander, d'une voix atone :

\- Où est le procureur général Tillinghast ?

\- Tu es certaine d'être prête à reprendre le travail ? s'enquit le commissaire Fries, soucieux.

Nora hoche la tête et soupire. Combien de fois lui a-t-il demandé ça en aussi peu de temps ? Elle n'en sait rien, mais ça fait déjà beaucoup. Il est trop inquiet, et la rouquine commence à se demander s'il n'a pas un petit faible pour elle. Ce qui, de toute façon, ne pourrait pas être réciproque. Elle n'a jamais été du genre à trahir qui que ce soit, et elle est bien trop entichée de son compagnon pour aller voir ailleurs.

A propos de lui, elle a énormément de doutes à son sujet. Il est tranquillement rentré la nuit dernière, fidèle à lui-même et complètement normal, mais elle l'a vu à la télévision et elle n'a pas trop apprécié son discours. Ses propos ne lui ressemblaient absolument pas, et depuis lors, elle ne sait plus quoi penser. Evidemment, elle ne va rien lui dire au sujet de sa maladie, auquel cas cela risquerait de compliquer encore plus les choses. Qui sait, le déni, c'est fréquent dans ce genre de cas. Ou encore les accès de violence. Et Nora déteste l'imprévisible chez ses proches.

Harold Fries regarde sa subalterne directe s'affairer sur les dossiers entassés sur son bureau. Il ne sait pas comment aborder la chose, et il ne sait même pas s'il doit l'aborder ou non. C'est qu'il a lui aussi des doutes à propos de William, et il n'est pas au courant que c'est aussi son cas à elle, et il a vraiment envie de la réconforter, mais d'un autre côté ce ne sont pas ses affaires et il se dit qu'il se torture l'esprit pour rien. Mais ce n'est absolument pas sa faute si cette femme est aussi envoûtante, naturelle, séduisante et drôle. Quoique, pour l'humour, ce n'est pas trop ça en ce moment. Et puis il est marié, lui aussi, alors il ne se permettrait pas une incartade, et il sait pertinemment que Nora est complètement dingue de son compagnon.

Non, décidément, aucun des deux n'a envie de discuter de William Tillinghast aujourd'hui. Ils se voilent derrière un masque, se comportent comme ils ont l'habitude de le faire et, surtout, font comme si cette sombre histoire n'avait jamais eu lieu. C'est mieux pour l'instant.

Isaac regarde, méfiant, l'homme blond qui vient de lui servir un discours très intéressant sur son Parti. Le jeune médecin d'origine allemande a beau ne pas avoir confiance en ce type, il sait pertinemment que son organisation risque d'atteindre des sommets s'il s'y prend bien. Et nul doute qu'il le fera, car il a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent. Malgré tout, c'est un peu étrange de voir qu'un homme aussi honnête et droit soit devenu une sorte de justicier de l'ombre. Car il l'a déjà vu à l'œuvre, le procureur général, et l'homme qu'il a en face de lui ne lui ressemble pas vraiment.

Bien sûr, en tant que médecin - et génie, de surcroît -, il n'a aucun mal à diagnostiquer les maladies mentales graves, et il semble qu'il ait en face de lui un sujet atteint de trouble dissociatif de l'identité. Quelque chose de plutôt rare, mais ces gens-là pullulent dans l'asile du coin. Isaac y est déjà allé, et ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus accueillant du monde. Bien au contraire. C'est extrêmement angoissant, on entend les cris des patients dans tous les couloirs, et le bâtiment en lui-même, un vieil édifice de brique rouge couvert de lierre - un peu comme le manoir Villias, en fait - n'est pas spécialement attirant.

Mais bon. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que Tillinghast souffre sans nul doute d'un trouble de la personnalité, ce qui est très intéressant aux yeux du médecin. Car en rejoignant le Parti, il sera amené à côtoyer de près son leader, et donc de noter des informations importantes au sujet de son comportement, et donc de mener, en secret, une étude sur sa maladie. Ouaip. Une idée intéressante.

\- Alors, monsieur... - ou "Lord" Heinrich, comme vous voulez, peu m'importe - que pensez-vous de ma proposition ? Pensez-vous pouvoir nous rejoindre ?

Le jeune allemand ne reste pas muet bien longtemps. Il se lève, passe machinalement une main dans ses cheveux très clairs et regarde l'homme de loi dans les yeux.

\- En effet, il semblerait que je sois décidé à venir gonfler vos rangs.

Isaac tend sa main au procureur général, qui la serre avec un sourire. L'accord vient d'être signé. Il est maintenant membre à part entière du Parti. Il quitte la vieille demeure des Villias, non sans avoir complimenté au passage les Pokémon serpents de David Falcone.

Nora soupire, épuisée, et se blottit sous les couvertures. Elle et William viennent de passer un moment romantique, et maintenant, l'odeur de tabac lui caresse le nez. Elle se redresse un peu pour regarder son compagnon.

\- Dis, est-ce que ça va ?

L'homme blond repose son livre sur la table de chevet et se tourne vers la rouquine, ne comprenant pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Elle étudie son regard. C'est toujours celui de l'homme qu'elle aime, le véritable William Tillinghast, l'homme honnête et droit. A croire que "l'autre" ne prend le contrôle que quand cela l'arrange, lors d'apparitions publiques et de réunions de travail. Elle secoue la tête, n'ayant pas envie de penser à cela pour l'instant.

\- Rien, rien. Je m'inquiète un peu, tu rentres tard en ce moment. J'ai peur que tu te surmènes.

\- N'aie pas peur, je vais bien. Tu te fais trop de souci.

Il vient l'embrasser et elle laisse peu à peu ses soucis de côté, serrée contre lui. Après tout, le vrai lui n'a certainement aucune idée de l'existence d'un alter ego manipulateur à l'intérieur même de sa tête. Avec un peu de chance, Nora trouvera un médecin qui acceptera d'étudier son cas pour lui, discrètement... En attendant, elle se laisse aller au confort de son lit et de la présence de son compagnon.


End file.
